The Ties That Bind
by Queen Reverie
Summary: Having surrendered herself to end the war she unintentionally started, Eclipsa's two half-Monster, half-Mewman children must now face the legacy and kingdom she left behind.


**Hello and welcome!**

 **This fic is based off my headcanon that Toffee is actually Eclipsa's son, so I just went ahead and turned it into a full story of how I think it all went down.**

 **Just a head's up, I make up a fake magical high commission member in here for like two sentences. It's not important, I just needed a name.**

 **Summary - Having surrendered herself to end the war she unintentionally caused, Eclipsa now leaves behind her two half-Monster, half-Mewman children to face the legacy and kingdom she left behind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its relating characters.**

* * *

"Just turn yourself over peacefully, Eclipsa!" Hekapoo shouted, surrounded by the other members of the magical high commission, all ready to strike.

Eclipsa stood strong, refusing to back down. The bodies of countless slain Monsters lay scattered at her feet, including that of the Monster King, her husband. Several Monsters still stood tall beside her, ready to protect their Queen and her son, the crown prince, Toffee, from the invaders. Eclipsa knew they would fight to the death for her. She had to end this battle before they actually did.

Taking a deep breath, Eclipsa twirled her wand forward. She had created this spell for emergencies only, hoping, praying, she would never need to cast it in her lifetime. Unfortunately, her prayers had gone unanswered. "I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea, from ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken. To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal, to summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"

The wind picked up as dark clouds swirled overhead. Eclipsa bit her lower lip in pain as her hands turned black, spreading dark marks along her arms. A deafening silence filled the air as a dark blast of energy escaped Eclipsa's wand.

Eclipsa could have sworn her heart stopped as she watched the world move around her in slow-motion. Her frightened gaze followed her attack as it traveled in a swarm of dark butterflies, only stopping when it struck magical high commission member Arathae square in the chest.

Arathae shrieked in pain as his physical being slowly dissolved in a spray of dark magic and butterflies, leaving nothing behind.

The silence continued as both sides processed what happened.

Eclipsa was stunned. She had done it. Her spell worked. She had killed an immortal.

"Retreat!" Rhombulus cried, breaking the trance that had fallen over the field.

Toffee swung his sickle in the air, ready to lead the remaining monsters into a final charge but was stopped by his mother's outstretched arm blocking his path.

"Pull back." She said in a calm voice, doing her best to conceal the emotions running through her.

The lizard monster silently let his sickle fall to his side, turning to help his injured fellow monsters retreat.

* * *

"Maybe we should just leave her be." Lekmet bleated to the round table which was ominously short one member.

"We can't do that, the risk is too high!" Hekapoo slammed her fist into the table in frustration. If only Glossaryck were here, he would have known exactly what to do. He hadn't been seen since Eclipsa abandoned her role as the Queen of Mewni. Nothing could seem to bring him out. Not a call, a summon, and apparently not a shift in the balance of the universal magic either. "Monsters and Mewmans were never meant to mix. We already let her first bastard child go, but we can't let this second one go, not when it's a Butterfly Princess." She along with the rest of the council were tasked by Glossaryck with overseeing all magic in the universe and maintaining the balance within. Keeping Monsters and Mewmans separate was essential to that task.

Only few Mewmans could actually wield magic. The skill was limited to the descendants of the first Mewman Queen; who had been gifted her abilities by the Magical High Commission themselves.

Monsters on the other hand had always had the ability to wield magic, though in different methods, only in a few select species, and few in numbers. They were often referred to as 'demons' and treated much better by the Mewmans in comparison to other Monsters, regardless of the fact they were of the same species.

But a Mewman and magic capable Monster coming together and merging their abilities was a disaster. Their half-breed offspring would be far more powerful than any living magical creature, and quite possibly, any member of the Magical High Commision.

Eclipsa's first offspring bastard, the one she lovingly nicknamed 'Toffee,' had them all raising eyebrows, but in no real worry. Male mewmans could not wield magic and based on what the commission's spies had reported, her lizard child did not appear to be able to either.

Once word reached the commission of a little girl bearing the Butterfly mark across her cheeks and calling Eclipsa 'mommy,' they knew it was time to intervene. The magical balance of the universe was tipped in the Monsters' favor and it had to be restored.

"You saw Eclipsa's evil magic," Rhombulus protested, breaking Hekapoo out of her thoughts, "We're not going to get that kid if we can't get past her."

"Then we get rid of her first." The flame sorceress stood up. "I think it's time we paid Queen Solaria a visit."

* * *

Eclipsa paced nervously about her bedroom as the tears silently rolled down her eyes. Grief stricken by the death of her husband and what she had done, all she wanted to do was collapse into a pile and mourn the day's many losses, but too much and too many depended on her. She couldn't fall apart. For one, her two children sat only a few feet away from her.

Her son Toffee, barely an adult at eighteen, sat on her bed with his sister, Meteora, only three, perched in his lap.

Meteora held in her hands two dolls, one of each of her parents, blissfully unaware of the battle that had just occurred and the trouble yet to come. The girl was innocently shoving one of her dolls in her brother's face, insisting her play with her as she chattered about the stories she made for the toys.

Toffee on the other hand, though hiding it well as not to concern his younger sister, was just as distressed as his mother at the loss of his father and growing concerned about the strange marks that had appeared on her arms. "Mother, your hands…"

Eclipsa stopped her pacing to gaze down at her darkened appendages. The marks had not spread any further since her initial attack and were no longer causing her pain. "They're nothing, my boy." She assured, though the lack of confidence in her voice would say otherwise. She would have to find herself a pair of gloves to cover them.

"What do we do now?"

In all honesty, she didn't know. She didn't even know how things had gotten this bad. The curly-haired Queen sat beside her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her.

Eclipsa had been advocating for Monster equality for most of her life, as both Queen and Princess of Mewni. When she became Queen, she began meeting with the different monster leaders of the dimensions to negotiate peace and build diplomatic ties between the kingdoms.

Neither the magical high commission nor the Mewman population had been too pleased with the idea, but what could they do? She was the Queen. Her word was law.

Eclipsa expected to form new friendships and close bonds, but she never expected to fall in love. She was a married woman, already mother to the Mewman princess Solaria, and the head of an entire dimension. She couldn't leave all of that behind to chase some silly school-girl notion of romance! But somehow, little by little, she found herself drawn to the Monster King.

Gradually, their diplomatic meetings became casual hang-outs, secret rendezvous in the rose garden, intimate moments until the Monster King's proposal. Leave the kingdom of Mewni and join him in the Land of Monsters as his queen.

Without giving it a second thought, Eclipsa agreed.

While the Monster Kingdom welcomed her with open arms, grateful for the light and mercy she brought, the Mewmans and Magical High Commission had not handled the abrupt transition as well.

Her Mewman husband was understandably upset to learn his wife had run away with some vile creature, but this did not bother the caring Queen in the slightest. It was a loveless marriage arranged by her parents. She did her duty to the kingdom and gave them a female heir to inherit the land, magic, and royal wand.

It was this female heir that left Eclipsa distressed about her decision. Solaria had reacted quite negatively to the news and refused all contact with her mother. Eclipsa had done her best to educate her daughter about the true nature of monsters and the lies spread by her ancestors, but her daughter would not have any of it. As far as Solaria was concerned, her mother had been possessed by the monsters and spirited away. All she wanted was the head of the Monster King.

No matter how many times Eclipsa tried to reach out to her daughter, she was refused.

Years passed. The royal monster family grew by two. Monsters and Mewmans kept to themselves, but Monsters were still relegated to second-class citizens in Mewni.

Twenty years after leaving her post as Queen, Eclipsa received the news. Solaria would become the new Queen of Mewni. Though she had not received an invitation to the coronation ceremony, she watched it through her all-seeing eye spell. While the ceremony itself was beautiful and grandiose, it took a rather sharp turn for the worst. After her inspiring speech, Eclipsa watched as her daughter stood tall and announced her first policy proposal: An all-out war against the Monster Kingdom.

The Mewmans responded with a rallying cry of support.

The Magical High Commission stayed neutral on the matter, regardless of their high level of involvement with the daily operations of the Mewman kingdom. It was not until they had learned of Meteora's existence that they threw their full support behind the war effort.

And now here she was, branded the Queen of Darkness by her own daughter, a widow, number one enemy of Mewni, and leader of the Monsters. Not to mention the fact she had just killed a member of the Magical High Commission, an act that would no doubt lead to grave consequences should they ever get their hands on her.

Eclipsa never wanted this. She never wanted to take a life, but she could not stand idly by and allow the council to pose a threat to her children and her people. She had already lost both her husband and countless friends to them. She had to carefully choose her next course of action.

All eyes were on Eclipsa now.

"Let's get this little princess off to bed now!" The widowed Queen broke the silence with a cheery clap as she scooped Meteora from Toffee's arms. "We'll get this all sorted out in the morning!"

Even as she carried her usual cheery step while leaving the room, Toffee could tell his mother was suffering greatly. Taking advantage of the fact he was now alone in the room, he rushed to his mother's nightstand and opened the top drawer, removing her massive spellbook and scurrying away into the castle before she could return.

* * *

Hidden away in the Monster castle's study, Toffee opened the massive spell book to be immediately met with a friendly face.

"Toffee, my boy!" Glossaryck greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"My father is dead, the magical high commission is after us, Solaria has gone absolutely mad, and something is wrong with Mother."

Glossaryck's smile immediately dropped. "Alright, let's take this one at a time. What's wrong with Eclipsa? Where is she?"

"She's here in the castle, but there's something wrong with her arms. She cast a spell that destroyed Arathae and now they're dark."

"What do you mean…destroyed Arathae?" Glossaryck had created the Magical High Commission himself, designing them all to be immortal. Eclipsa had always had a penchant for dark and powerful magic, but he would have never dreamed she would master a spell strong enough to kill a living deity.

"He's dead."

Glossaryck gazed down at the pages of his open book, deep in thought. "Do you remember the spell?"

"Yes." Toffee recalled the chant aloud, watching as the keeper of the spellbook quickly scrawled the words down into his mother's chapter. "What do we do now? You made the magical high commission, you must know how to stop them."

The floating blue creature tucked his arms into his sleeves as his quill disappeared in a puff of air. "I'm more of a neutral observer, if you would. I have no pieces to move in this game."

"Game? Is that what this is to you?! You think-" The half-mewman half-monster creatures stopped in his tracks when Glossaryck raised his hand.

"I'm sorry, Toffee, but I can't help you or Eclipsa."

"Useless!" Toffee forcefully slammed the book shut.

* * *

Silence continued to haunt the halls of the castle the next day as the monsters mourned the death of their king.

While Toffee took a battalion of Monsters to go and reclaim his father's body, Eclipsa stayed with the injured Monster warriors in the hospital, tending to their needs and doing her best to heal what she could with her magic.

The message came mid-day by a frightened Mewman courier. "F-for you, Eclipsa." The teen messenger stuttered out in fear, his eyes shifting about nervously to the angry-looking Monster guards who surrounded the former Mewman Queen.

"Thank you." She kept a calm and grateful tone to reassure the boy he was safe as she took the letter from him. "You are free to leave." After watching the young boy scurry out, Eclipsa wasted no time tearing open the letter.

 _Eclipsa,_

 _This war has gone on too long. The Kingdom of Mewni will agree to a peace treaty with the monsters if you turn yourself, the spellbook, and the wand over. You have twenty-four hours before we strike once more._

 _Queen Solaria_

"Absolutely not, your majesty!" Rasticore, Eclipsa's personal guard ejected before she had even set the letter down. "We will prepare the forces for battle, we will not give in to their demands!"

"Our forces are in no position to fight!" Eclipsa swept her arm across the room, drawing attention to the hundreds of injured monster soldiers.

"Us septarians will go! We can regenerate in battle, our losses will be few!"

The Queen held her gloved hand up, signalling Rasticore to stop. "I have not made a decision yet. I will give them my answer come next morning. Until then, there will be no further discussion."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Toffee shouted as he slammed the double doors open, startling his mother.

"Toffee," Eclipsa lightly scolded, "Be careful. I could have dropped my tea."

The grey lizard was bewildered. He had rushed over as soon as Rasticore had sent word of Solaria's letter and Eclipsa's decision. How was his mother simply sitting in the garden drinking tea when she should have been preparing for war? She could not have been seriously considering surrendering herself to her heartless Mewman daughter.

"But-"

"Toffee," Eclipsa interrupted, "Won't you join me?" She motioned to the empty seat beside her with a much softer tone. "The roses are loveliest this time of year."

Hearing the despair in her voice, Toffee silently obliged.

* * *

That night, Eclipsa found herself snuggled in bed with Meteora. After having put her to sleep for the night, she found herself unable to part with the girl, knowing full well this would be the last time she had the chance to hold her daughter.

Toffee had joined them after becoming concerned with how long his mother had been absent. Meteora could be a handful at times, so he went to check on the two only to find his mother clutching his sister close with tears rolling down her eyes. He silently joined them, laying down so he was facing his mother. He had not shared a bed with his parents since he had been a toddler, but he knew his mother needed this.

While still clutching Meteora to her chest, Eclipsa reached over with her other arm and silently embraced Toffee as well.

"So you're going to go through with it then?" Toffee asked as he returned the gesture.

Eclipsa was silent for a few moments before finally clearing her throat. "With me gone, the Monsters will look to you." It tore her apart to put Toffee in the same position she had been put in upon her mother's death. Toffee may have been slightly older than she was when she ascended the Mewman throne, but he was still far too young to be running an entire kingdom on his own. "I'm sorry to have put you in this position."

"Fighting is still an option."

"No, it's not. If I don't put an end to this fighting, it will continue for generations. I must end this conflict now before more innocent blood is spilled." Eclipsa pulled her children closer to her, shuddering at the mental image of them both lying slain on the battlefield. "Toffee," her voice took a more serious tone, "Swear to me you not interfere come tomorrow."

As much as he wanted to refuse her request, Toffee knew he had no choice in the matter. Even as general of the monster army, his soldiers would still listen to the Queen's words over his. Resisting would do nothing more than bring his mother more pain. "I swear."

The three lay in a silent embrace for a few more minutes before Toffee spoke once more. "Have you...told Meteora what happened...what will happen?" Though too young to fully grasp the concept of death, the little girl had seemed perfectly happy the whole day. With their father having been the king of Monsters, it was not unusual for him to be gone for days at a time on diplomatic matters. Meteora may have simply thought him gone away for short visit and not forever buried in the ground.

"I...have not." Eclipsa sheepishly admitted. "I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her. Oh, I just wouldn't be able to bear to see cry for him...or me."

Toffee nodded his head in understanding. He would tell Meteora the truth of what happened when the time was right.

"Promise me you'll take care of your sister. No matter what, promise me you'll never let any harm come to her."

"I promise."

* * *

When Toffee awoke the next morning, he found his mother gone and Meteora curled up against his chest. Gently sliding out of the bed as not to wake her, he exited the room and quickly made his way to his parent's room.

Stepping inside, he found his mother already fully dressed, standing before her vanity and putting her long, curly hair up into a bun.

"Good morning, Toffee." She greeted through a mouthful of bobby pins. "I'm glad to see you up. I was hoping to leave before the sun has fully risen. I...imagine it would be easier if not too many Monsters saw us depart. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed?"

* * *

Eclipsa was equal parts touched and surprised when she stepped out of Castle Monster. Word must have traveled fast as quite a few Monsters had gathered to wish her goodbye. With the spell book clutched to her chest and wand in hand, she kept her head held high as she descended down the stairs.

Walking behind her was Toffee to her right and Rasticore to her left, followed closely behind by a handful of guards. Their sole mission was to safely escort her to Castle Butterfly and return home.

Keeping a smile on her face, Eclipsa spoke sweet assurances to her subjects as she began the long trek to the Mewni Kingdom.

* * *

That night, all Toffee could do was drown his sorrows in several drinks as he replayed the day's events in his mind over and over.

The image haunted him; watching his mother step into Castle Butterfly, not even once turning to look back. Solaria and the Magical High Commission gazing down at them as they approached. His mother adjusting her hat as it shifted ever so slightly in the breeze. His mother insisting he be the one who signed the peace treaty between the Monsters and the Mewmans. The eerie silence that hung over the Monster Kingdom upon his return as its citizens mourned the death of not one, but two of their leaders in such a short span of time.

In her limited remaining time, his mother was able to keep it together and make many final arrangements needed to help the kingdom running, planning everything from his coronation ceremony as king to securing a nanny to help care for Meteora. He, on the other hand, was already falling apart.

Throwing down his last drink, Toffee stumbled his way down the castle halls towards his room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right course of action?" Lekmet bleated for Rhombulus to interpret. "Without the wand, spell-book, or mother to teach her, Eclipsa's half-monster daughter isn't a threat." They had already frozen Eclipsa and hidden her away in the dimension of crystals, where she was to remain for the rest of eternity.

"We can't take that risk though" Omnitraxus Prime chimed in. "The balance of magic in the universe already shifted with her birth. We can't rest the fate of the universe on a hope it will rebalance. Not to mention the fact Arathae's death has further skewed the balance towards the monsters "

"Then don't." Solaria's bitter voice interjected. "We'll storm the Monster castle tonight. We'll dispose of Eclipsa's half-breed offspring and eradicate the Monsters once and for all!" She picked up the magic wand for the first time, watching in awe as it morphed from her mother's parasol to a blade in the shape of a lightning-bolt. "Tonight, I will take my army and storm Castle Monster. You may come along if you wish to dispose of the filthy half-breed princess."

"Then it's settled," Hekapoo waved her hand, silencing the debate, "We take advantage of the Mewman strike and make our move as soon Solaria's army is ready."

* * *

Toffee was suddenly jerked from his bed as a loud explosion rang throughout the castle. Picking himself up, he could hear the sound of running footsteps and shouting coming from all around.

His room door burst open as Rasticore barged in, completely out of breath. "Your Highness," he gasped in between breaths, "We are under attack. The Mewmans have gone back on their word. Solaria is storming the castle."

Wasting no time, Toffee immediately donned his armor, grabbed his sickle, and ran to the castle foyer. It was a sight of madness as bodies of both Monsters and Mewmans lay slain on the floor, though the Monster casualties greatly outnumbered the Mewman. Mewman knights were trying to force their way into the castle while the royal guard was doing their best to hold them off.

With Rasticore close behind him, he jumped head first into battle as soon as his eyes laid on Solaria.

Seeing Toffee approaching from above, Solaria raised her sword and caught his sickle mid-air. Grabbing her sword-wand with both hands, she spun around and swung with all her might, using the curvature of the sickle to send Toffee flying into a group of royal Monster guards charging in her direction.

Toffee quickly collected himself and charged towards Solaria once more, dodging spears and arrows being fired from the Mewman guards flooding in behind her. He threw his sickle forward, lodging it into one of the jagged ends of Solaria's sword, preventing her from performing her previous stunt once more. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded as he held Solaria in place. "We have a treaty!"

"As if you Monsters are capable of peace!" Solaria pulled her sword down, dragging Toffee with it. She quickly pulled back and landed a strong punch straight across the lizard's snout.

Toffee reeled back from the blow, but didn't allow himself to lose focus. Taking advantage of the fact Solaria had let her guard down, he pretended to fall backwards only to catch himself on his tail, bounce forward, and knee Solaria directly in the gut. He took a hold of the woman and barged towards the castle exit, knocking several Mewman soldiers out of the way with her body, only stopping when the Mewman Queen made impact with the castle gate.

While Toffee would have taken delight in the heartless woman's cry of pain or the sound of the her ribs cracking from impact, he was too horrified at the sight that waited for him.

The entire monster village lay ablaze before him. He could hear the sounds of Monsters screaming, pleading for their lives at the hands of the Mewman army. Everything his father fought for and mother sacrificed for was being destroyed.

Emerging from the flames, Toffee saw four figures approaching rapidly. Their identities were unmistakable; the Magical High Commission. What were they doing here?

Before Toffee could even call out he suddenly felt all the air leave his body. A sharp pain began radiating from his chest as he looked down to see Solaria's blade protruding from his breastplate. Foolish! How could he have let this happen? And only moments before taking advantage of Solaria for being distracted.

Solaria twisted her blade, throwing Toffee to the ground. Standing up, she placed her foot on his chest with a wicked smile and twisted the sword in place, reveling in the shout that escaped the lizard monster's lips. She looked up to greet the approaching council members, arms open as if presenting a play. "My knights will have likely cleared out the castle by now. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding the other filthy half-breed."

The council disappeared in a flash without a word.

"W-what. No! Meteora!" He couldn't let them hurt the girl. Toffee tried to stand but found the task rather difficult with a sword lodged in his chest, pinning him to the ground. "She's your sister, you witch!"

"I have no family!" Solaria grabbed her sword and tore it from Toffee's chest, purposely dragging it along his sternum to maximize his damage. With one swift jab, she sunk the sword into Toffee's skull.

Solaria stood frozen as Toffee's body went limp. She gently nudged the body as if to ensure it were dead.

Suddenly, and without warning, Solaria let out a bloodcurdling scream. She held nothing back as she began stabbing Toffee's unmoving body repeatedly with great force. All her pent up rage was coming free as she continued to mutilate the Monster, allowing the tears to run freely down her cheeks. She could no longer hold back all the anger and sadness from losing her mother and childhood to these creatures. Blood slowly coated her dress and face as she continued.

It was not until Solaria had lost the strength to carry her sword did she stop. Not until the screaming monster village was a silent pile of ash and Castle Monster torn to the ground did she dare order her troops to halt their destruction.

Looking down upon the bloody pile on the ground, Solaria spit upon where the head would have once been before turning her back to it.

* * *

From the distance, Rasticore had been watching, waiting for deranged Mewman Queen to stop her senseless attack. Taking control after Toffee's incapacitation, he had ordered the troops to retreat and help evacuate as many monsters from the village as possible.

With the monster army already so low in numbers from the previous day's battle and the two most powerful being in the kingdom dead, he knew they didn't stand a chance.

Though the attack on Toffee had been brutal to watch, it was clear Solaria was unaware of Toffee's regenerative abilities as a septarian. Her attacks no doubt knocked the lizard unconscious, but they were unable to fully dispose of him.

There was no need to blow his cover. Rasticore chose to simply wait until Solaria was done before coming to Toffee's aid. His good friend was already out, unable to feel the pain of her blows, and there was no real threat to his life.

From his hiding spot, he watched as Solaria ordered all the knights and warriors back to the Kingdom of Mewni, marching past the piles of Monster bodies as if they were nothing more than debris by the roadside.

Only after he was sure the coast was clear and all Mewmans gone did Rasticore approach Toffee. "Your majesty...Toffee." He gently tapped the injured monster's shoulders in an unsuccessful attempt to rouse him.

It looked like Toffee would need more time to recover.

Heaving what he could of the lizard's body over his shoulder, Rasticore began his journey to the Monster temple.

* * *

Toffee awoke with a gasp, immediately jumping into a defensive position.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rasticore rushed over to his now conscious friend. "It's okay, Toffee. It's over now."

"Where's Meteora?!"

"She's safe. She's here in the nursery."

Getting his bearings, Toffee finally realized where he was.

The ancient temple had once served as a safe-house for both Monsters and Mewmans alike long ago. Anyone seeking spiritual or physical refuge would be welcome, regardless of class or species. Though abandoned and fallen in disrepair, the temple still served as the royal Monster family's panic room. It was his mother's idea, really. With the long peace the Monsters and Mewmans had experienced, there had been no need for a physical refuge other than the castle, but when she fled Mewni and abandoned her royal duties, she had not only put herself at risk, but her family as well.

Eclipsa had cast a spell, hiding a room in the temple which could only be revealed by butterfly magic. When Toffee had first been born, she had refurnished the room into a nursery for him in the event she ever needed to hide her son. After Meteora's birth, the room had been refurnished once more for her.

Toffee made his way through the temple until he reached the nursery's hidden door. He placed his hand on the sealed metallic entrance and called forth his magic. Though not nearly as strong as his mother's or sister's, Toffee did possess some minor magical abilities. His mother had allowed, encouraged in fact, Toffee to use her wand and learn some spells, but aside from some very basics he did not have a real interest in using magic, choosing to rely on physical strength and strategic planning instead. Very few people were aware he even possessed the ability.

A purple spade appeared on the metallic door before splitting open to reveal the hidden nursery. Stepping into the perfect replica of his sister's room, Toffee braced for impact.

"Toffee!" Meteora squealed in delight as she launched herself towards her brother.

Already anticipating the attack, Toffee effortlessly caught the girl in mid-air, swinging her around a few more times before setting her down. He chuckled momentarily when he noticed the dolls of his parents on the floor beside Meteora. "You brought these too?" He amusingly questioned Rasticore.

"The princess wouldn't leave without them. I didn't have a choice."

* * *

The trio remained hidden in the temple's secret room for the rest of the day. Though Rasticore and Toffee had many matters to discuss, they purposely waited until nightfall; until they were sure Meteora was asleep. Being so young, there was no need to fill her head with worrying matters.

Stepping outside of the nursery, the two headed for the temple's decaying hanging garden. Stepping out into the chilly night air, they were able to see for miles around from the vantage point the garden provided.

From his spot, Toffee was able to see the ashen remains of both Castle Monster and the monster village.

"Your majest-" Rasticore stopped when Toffee shook his head.

"Rasticore, we've been friends since childhood. How many times have I told you not to call me that. Besides, what is a king without a kingdom?"

"What will our next course of action be then, Toffee?"

"Revenge." Toffee's voice dripped with a terrifying, yet calm anger. "I will destroy the Mewmans and the Butterfly family for this transgression against us. But," He turned to Rasticore with a softer look, "I will need your help. I have a favor I must ask of you."

* * *

Standing over his sleeping sister, Toffee gently set a hand on her head. Taking a breath, he called upon his powers and began absorbing Meteora's magic.

Meteora awoke with a scream, immediately reaching up to try and claw Toffee's arm away from her.

Toffee was aware this process was painful, but it was something he had to do to protect Meteora. He kept his eyes on her cheeks, watching as the club markings slowly began fading from the girl's face. Once the markings were fully gone, Toffee turned the magic back to Meteora, using it to wipe the girl's memory and return her to sleep.

Toffee knew he wouldn't be able to hide Meteora's marks forever, but at the very least it would work for a decade or two; long enough for the Magical High Commission to give up their search for the little girl. Wrapping his sister in the blanket she had been sleeping under, he picked up the girl and headed out.

Toffee and Rasticore knelt hidden on the rooftop, dressed head to toe in dark cloaks as they watched the scene below.

Though emotionless on the outside, Toffee was torn apart watching the door to the door to the Mewman orphanage open.

The orphanage keeper stepped outside to find the bundled up Meteora lying on her front steps. Picking up the small child, she searched around to see if she could find who had left the girl there. Unable to do so, she brought the bundled girl inside and closed the door behind her.

Toffee knew this was best for Meteora. It was a blessing the girl could pass for a Mewman. Without her magic or cheek marks to give her away, no one would ever realize she was a Butterfly or the child of the Queen of Darkness. As long as she was with Monsters she would be in danger. Though he had no idea why they wanted her, he knew the Magical High Commission would not search for Meteora among the Mewmans. He promised his mother he would never let any harm come to his sister and this was the only way he could keep his word.

Rasticore would be protecting Meteora from the shadows, ensuring no harm came to her until Toffee was ready to return for her.

"I leave her in your hands, my friend. Protect her with your life."

"I will, _your majesty._ " The green lizard responded facetiously.

Toffee couldn't help break a smirk at the jab, even in light of the situation. With a swift leap, he was off, jumping and dodging through the Mewman town.

He would have Solaria's head on a stake for what she did to his, _to her own_ , mother. He would destroy Castle Butterfly, the precious heirloom wand, and avenge his fallen brethren. He would rebuild his army, his kingdom, and lead the monsters to greatness once more, just as his father had.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm glad I managed to get this out before the holiday special rained on any of my headcanons!**

 **This just being my theory and all, I had to fill in a lot of the gaps, but I still enjoyed it. Theories are the only thing keeping me going through this hiatus.**

 **Review and let me know what you think! Better yet, talk theory with me. Let me know how you think this is all going to end and what your headcanons are!**


End file.
